The present invention relates generally to a pseudo-sentient doll override system and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for overriding an operation of a doll for the doll to leave (temporarily) the doll's lifelike mode to remind a user that the doll is not “really” a living entity.
Dolls are becoming more lifelike, smart, and interactive. That is, companies are creating a new generation of artificial intelligence toys whose makers share the aspiration to persuade children that their toys are alive, or, at any rate, are something more than inanimate.
A study has shown that a belief that a doll to be alive can create health risks for a user. The penchant to anthropomorphize (e.g., to believe that inanimate objects are to some degree humanlike and alive) is in no way restricted to the young, but children, who often favor magical thinking over the mundane rules of reality, have an especially rich capacity to believe in the unreal.
That is, the inventors have identified at least one technical problem of many technical problems in the conventional doll technology in that the doll technologies can appear life-like to a user such that it can be unhealthy for the user who may not attempt to socialize other than using the doll.